


Christmas Sweaters

by Lovelywik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Knotting, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Oral Sex, Sheith Secret Santa 2018, this is really just cute christmas fun with a side of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelywik/pseuds/Lovelywik
Summary: Shiro and Keith spend their first Christmas together.





	Christmas Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas and happy new year to asher! thank you for the opportunity to write this, it was a challenge but also just really fun to write. it was originally supposed to be 2k but it kind of got away from me and i just couldn't stop writing aha. i tried to mix a few things from your prompt list together, i hope you enjoy!
> 
> set in like, canonverse but also like an AU but far in the future maybe? you can choose lol.

Shiro was nervous. This was the first Christmas he and Keith were going to spend together as boyfriends.

They had gotten together almost two years ago, after some pining that Shiro hadn’t thought would be reciprocated, and it was funny because Keith had thought the same. Though they had been together since then, last year’s Christmas hadn’t gone as planned. They had planned for Keith to stay overnight at his place, and they were going cuddle and watch cheesy Christmas rom coms into the night and eventually stop and have some other fun. But unfortunately, the week before Christmas day, Shiro’s mother had called, telling him they had bought him a plane ticket as a Christmas present to go with his family to visit his grandparents in Japan.

It was disappointing to have to cancel plans with Keith, but Keith had been fine with it.

He had smiled, kissed him soft and slow and said, “I’ll be waiting for you.”

And so he had spent Christmas with his family last year. But this year he was going to spend some time with his other family, Keith.

The only thing was, it was December twentieth and he still hasn't found a gift. He usually prides himself as an organized leader and tended to purchase things way in advance, but finding a gift for Keith was a little more difficult to pick out than he had expected. Last year he had brought him out to dinner and dessert, this time he wanted to give him a physical object. But it was difficult getting a set response from Keith about what he wanted since he kept insisting he was fine with anything as long as he got to spend time with Shiro— a statement that continues to make Shiro's heart melt each time he thinks about it.

Going to the mall on a Thursday evening in December so close to Christmas to find said Christmas gift was not the greatest idea Shiro ever thought of. Last minute shopping was almost as intimidating as Galra in bars who purposely start fights against humans to show off their strength. Except not as violent.

It was an understatement to say that the mall was crowded, each store Shiro entered seems to have long winding lines to the cash registers even if the sale wasn’t very good (ten percent off a fifty dollar purchase is bullshit but people seem to eat it up anyway). Kudos to retail workers during this season because so many stores look like Hell on Earth, yet if you look away for one second it looks pristine perfect the next.

Shiro wanders around the mall somewhat aimlessly, pushing through the throngs of people, looking through the winter-themed window displays, trying to find something that called out to him as the Perfect™ gift for his boyfriend. Though the lines were intimidating, he was totally willing to wait in line to purchase something, he wasn’t in a huge rush to get anywhere. Today was his shopping day and nothing was going to stop him from finding a gift for Keith.

After about thirty minutes of walking around the mall, still completely indecisive, he decides to just call up Pidge and ask for some advice.

“I don’t know what I should get Keith,” Shiro says, pacing back and forth by the fountain on the first floor. He watches as the water spurts up high, stopping for a second before going through the motions once again. He feels like he understands how it feels.

Pidge hums, “Get him something, I don’t know, Christmas-y?”

“Like what, a snow globe?”

“Maybe a sweater?”

Shiro stops pacing, “A Christmas sweater?”

“Yeah, why not like, stupid cheesy matching ones?”

He thinks for a moment, Keith doesn’t really understand the point of Christmas sweaters but he did find them amusing the first time he saw them hanging on racks in various stores. Though they were useless, they were joyful and fun and where was the harm in that? Shiro can already imagine Keith’s reaction. He’s definitely going to find it stupid, but once he realizes they’re going to be matching, he has a feeling Keith will be secretly delighted.

As Shiro ponders on the idea, he begins imagining Keith in his own sweater. Then with Keith also wearing knee-high socks. His face starts to warm at the thought but he quickly disperses the thought.

“That’s a brilliant idea.”

“I know, you’re welcome.”

“I’ll talk to you later, thanks Pidge.”

He ends the call and puts his phone away, determination filling him with energy. And this time he wanders around the mall with a new goal in mind. Not only was he going to find matching Christmas sweaters, but he was also going to find them the cutest and the most obnoxious sweaters ever and possibly get Keith some socks to match.

****

Keith stares at the recipes with furrowed brows and a small frown. He had printed out the list of ingredients and bought them all earlier in the day, but he’s starting to think he should have read the process first. Baking cookies shouldn’t be too hard, but looking at the recipes made him think otherwise. These instructions look a lot more complicated than when he first looked them over.

He should have decided to cook something instead, adding ingredients into a simmering pot is simple. When you cook you don’t always need a recipe, you taste it along the way and add the seasonings or spices that would bring the flavours together. Mixing these ingredients together does not look simple at all. It was so… _specific_ , he was kind of scared to screw up. And maybe he should’ve stuck to one recipe.

Originally he was going to surprise Shiro with the news that his heat was likely going to resurface a little after Christmas as his present, but he felt it was going to be kind of lackluster if that was all it was. And so, he had consulted his friends about what he should do, and so here he was, in their small apartment kitchen with an assortment of baking ingredients, unsure where to start.

God, he hoped these cookies turned out okay. But also knowing Shiro, if they turned out burnt he would love them anyway. Not that Keith would dare to give him any burnt ones. He was going to make as many batches as it would take to have perfect cookies because that was what his boyfriend deserves. He had three days to get this right. Fingers crossed he only needed today.

He takes a deep breath and pulls out six mixing bowls.

“Time to get this started,” Keith says to himself, rolling up his sleeves and tying his hair back.

It takes him a better part of three hours to get everything done and baked. At the end of it, he has one batch of sugar cookies that were shaped like Christmas trees, one batch of gingersnaps and lastly, the classic chocolate chip cookie. They all turned out pretty okay and he’s real proud that he only burnt one batch. There are enough cookies to give to everyone for Christmas, he’ll give it to them at the office tomorrow. The rest were for Shiro. Once everything is packaged in cute plastic that has cactuses with Christmas hats that he found at the grocery store, he places the cookie assortments into a red tin. He pulls out a roll of ribbon and carefully wraps it around it, cutting it once it was long enough, tying it off with a lopsided bow. Satisfied, he hides it under the Christmas tree by the base and rearranges the other presents to block the sight of it.

The kitchen is an absolute horror to look at, but somehow he manages to make it look as if the kitchen has no signs of having been used at all. Once the mess is gone, Keith collapses on the couch with a satisfied sigh.

And just as he does so, the alarm on his phone goes off, signaling that he probably had ten minutes before Shiro would be back home from work. Keith mentally pats himself on the back for getting everything done on time. Shiro will probably be surprised that Keith’s home so early, but it’ll be easily excusable. It’s the holidays.

Keith closes his eyes and lets himself take a little nap, snuggling into the pillows on the couch. The scent of Shiro fills his nose and he gives another soft sigh. He can’t wait for Shiro to come home.

***

Its December 23rd, two days before Christmas, and here Shiro is, at the mall once again.

He thanks the stars that this mall is open an hour later than usual, and he’s also thankful that the mall isn’t as crowded as it was a few days ago. Shiro quickly makes his way to the craft store because, like an idiot, he forgot to buy gift bags and wrapping paper for the presents. He had run out a few days ago while wrapping presents for his closest friends at the office (a box of chocolates for Hunk, new lion shaped slippers for Lance, a cute set of fluffy plushies for Pidge, a pink blouse for Allura, a new scarf for Matt and so on). He had wrapped everything while Keith was off giving Kosmo a walk, and he can’t quite believe his luck in hiding the present for Keith. After he had run out of paper, he put the present in a gift bag and hid it under the tree. It was a fine way to gift the sweaters, but Shiro wants to be extra and actually wrap the gift. It’s more meaningful that way, he feels. Even if his wrapping abilities aren’t quite the best (which is why he had gone through the rolls so quickly), you can easily see the effort put into the gift and it just adds a little bit more to it.

The shelves for Christmas stuff are practically empty, one aisle seems to only have opened spools of colourful ribbons. Another is full of bent rolls of wrapping paper. Shiro tries his best to navigate through the entire store thoroughly, trying to see if anyone tried hiding some not so broken items anywhere. He eventually finds a design with an iridescent red gradient with white snowflakes, hidden in the yarn aisle and almost fist pumps in the air with happiness. On his way to the checkout, his eyes land on the cutest looking colouring book with a Hippo on the cover.

A _Hippo_.

His hands grab for it immediately. He flips through the book and each page is just so freaking cute, he absolutely needs to add this to the present. He doubt’s Keith will use it, but _Hippos_.

With everything in order, Shiro pays for everything and rushes home so he can wrap the present.

**

On Christmas day, Keith wakes up to Shiro rubbing at his back and with a kiss to his forehead. He’s snuggled in Shiro's arms, one leg over his torso. Shiro is warm, and so so comfortable to sleep on. He’s a little sad Kosmo isn’t here to add to the warmth, he hopes Kosmo is having a good morning with his mother.

“Merry Christmas, baby,” Shiro says softly into his hair.

Keith grumbles, snuggling ever closer into the crook of Shiro’s neck. Shiro chuckles.

“Don’t you want to open your present?”

“Later. Sleep more.”

“I was going to cook some Christmas pancakes, I’ll let you sleep in some more.”

Keith pouts but loosens his grip on Shiro. “Mhmm… fine.”

“Afterward, we can open presents.”

At that, Keith lifts his head up blinking his eyes open, squinting up at Shiro. “Plural?”

“Huh?”

“You said _presents_ , as in more than one.”

“Well, yeah,” Shiro smiles, “You deserve more than one present for our first Christmas together.”

“Oh,” Keith’s face warms, his heart growing ever fonder.

Shiro gives him another kiss before getting up, placing the rest of the covers over Keith to keep him warm. “I’ll let you know when the pancakes are done.”

Keith snuggles into the blankets, the sweet intoxicating scent of Shiro fills his nostrils as he watches Shiro exit their room. There’s a warmth growing in his belly, possibly due to his upcoming heat, or from Shiro’s scent. Probably both. He lies in bed, thinking about Shiro’s reaction for when he tells him later today. Probably after breakfast. Is telling your boyfriend about your upcoming heat after breakfast a good time to tell them? He’s unsure, but one thing he knows for sure is that it’ll make Shiro happy.

They haven’t shared a heat in quite a while. With his presentation as an omega and his Galran heritage, Keith’s heats are inconsistent. He typically has at least one a year, but being able to pinpoint when it would come was difficult. It usually just hit him like a brick. There was no build up to it unlike other omegas, who would show symptoms of nesting a few days beforehand. Usually, he would just get hit with a brick of sudden unending horniess. If he was lucky he would feel the warmth creeping up through his belly to the tips of his fingers beforehand. But now he’s fine because earlier this summer, his mother and Pidge, had helped develop an app just for him. With a scan of his body and referencing Galran anatomy, they figured out a way to track it. Though it’s not entirely accurate, it helps give him an idea of when it’ll come by.

His body feels warm within the comforter and Keith begins to realize his heat may be arriving faster than he thought. He pulls his face away from the pillow and the scent of coffee and pancakes finally gets him to rise from bed.

Slowly he makes his way toward the kitchen, where Shiro’s back faces him. A pink apron is tied around his neck and Keith watches Shiro’s back muscles as he wiggles the pan. Keith is glad Shiro doesn’t wear shirts to bed, and he sighs happily at the sight.

Shiro turns to look at him, “Finally awake I see.”

“Hmm, yeah. Smelled good.”

“I’m sure the view from there is good too,” Shiro winks.

Keith laughs, walking closer toward Shiro but opting to sit by the kitchen island. Shiro plates the food, bowing as he presents it in front of Keith. He brings out some maple syrup, sugar, and some honey as well.

“Such a gentleman,” Keith notes, preparing to dig into the stacks of pancakes.

“I’m here to provide, like the manly gentleman that I am.”

Shiro goes around the kitchen island to sit beside Keith, grabbing a slice off Keith’s place as he does so. Keith fights him with his fork, trying to get the precious slice back. But Shiro is quick and stuffs it in his mouth.

“Rude. I thought you were supposed to be a gentleman.”

“The manly part took over.”

“Well the manly part can excuse himself, these pancakes are mine.”

Shiro sticks his tongue out, “Christmas is about sharing.”

“Presents, not breakfast.”

“I made them”

“Yeah, for me. You have your own plate, thank  you very much.”

Shiro pouts at that. “Fine.”

“You’ll have more sweets later that we can share,” Keith says after a big bite. And with that, they finish off their breakfast in peace. Keith opts to clean the dishes since Shiro was the one to cook.

“I made cookies,” Keith says after the last dish is placed on the drying rack. “They’re part of your present.”

“Cookies?” Shiro’s face lights up and it makes Keith laugh.

He nods his head, heading for the Christmas tree by the living room. He sits cross-legged, reaching for the red tin hidden beneath the tree, passing it to Shiro who wiggles his fingers.

He gently removes the cover, jaw-dropping in delight as he takes in the assortment of cookies.

“I made sugar cookies and ginger snaps,” Keith says, “So if you wanted to decorate them like they do in movies, we can.”

“Keith,” Shiro whispers, “I love it. Let’s decorate them now.”

“Now?”

“Yeah, now.”

And for the rest of the morning, they decorate the cookies with white icing and snow fake sprinkles. Keith gives one of the gingerbread cookies white hair with a long forelock, the mirror image of Shiro.

Eventually, they find themselves munching on the cookies by the couch with the TV on watching Christmas movies on Netflix. Keith’s head on Shiro’s lap.

“You still need to open your presents,” Shiro says as he threads his hands through Keith’s hair. Keith feels the growing urge to purr, but he stops himself. He’s not going to let himself reveal his coming heat early via purring in Shiro's arms.

“Okay,” Keith says, unmoving from his spot.

“Come on, let me go grab it for you.” Shiro waits a moment before laughing and gently slipping away from underneath Keith.

Keith sits up, shaking his head so hair moves back in place. He watches with curious eyes as Shiro brings two gift bags from beneath the tree.

“This one's for you,” Shiro passes him the bag decorated with an illustrated pattern of poinsettia.

Keith raises a brow at the other bag but opens the present, finding a wrapped box within. It’s so neatly wrapped and with such a pretty design, Keith takes a moment to admire it before ripping into it.

Inside is a rich red sweater with small deer connected with white lines in the center front is one with a red nose. Under the illustration is the word _Christmas_ in cursive.

“It’s Rudolph,” Keith says as he looks to Shiro, “And the other reindeers?”

Shiro grins and pulls something from the gift bag in his hands. He holds up a similar red sweater, but instead, it’s a sleigh with Santa, the reins extending toward the left and instead of Christmas in cursive it says, _Merry_.

He got them matching Christmas sweaters.

Oh, sweet stars, what the hell. This was so cheesy. But it's also _so_ Shiro to give him a dumb seasonal sweater. And for them to be matching no less.

“Ta-da!” Shiro holds his sweater up. “There’s actually more stuff in the bag.”

Keith digs into the bag pulling up two more wrapped objects which he turn out to be long black socks and a colouring book featuring hippos.

His heart squeezes tight in his chest, Shiro knows him so well.

“I love it,” he says a little breathlessly as he looks into Shiro’s smiling steel gray eyes.

“I’m glad. Pidge helped me a little.”

“I’m gonna put it on now.” Keith quickly begins to undress but Shiro grabs at his arm to stop him.

“Actually, I was uh,” Shiro’s face is pink, “Hoping you could wear this later.” Shiro gestures to his own sweater with the sleigh.

“Your sweater?”

“With the socks.”

With the socks huh.

Keith easily agrees with an, “Okay sure.” The heat that was forming in his belly starts to spread further through him. He leans forward to give his boyfriend a kiss. “I have another present for you, I think you’ll like it.”

“Oh yeah?”

“It’s not under the tree, it’s something we can enjoy during the rest of the holidays.”

Shiro looks at him with a raised brow, “And what exactly is this something?”

Keith tucks a strand of hair behind his ear, “Well, you remember how my mom and Pidge made me an app?”

He watches the way Shiro's eyes widen a fraction, lips parting ever so slightly.

“My heat is starting, it’ll probably last through to the New Year.”

“Oh my god,” Shiro says, he drops the sweater onto his lap to grab for Keith’s shoulders. “No wonder you smell so good right now.”

“Do I?”

Shiro nods, closing his eyes as he leans in closer toward Keith’s neck, taking a deep breath. “Like fresh strawberries and a sprinkle of cinnamon.”

The warmth in Keith’s belly grows. He takes Shiro’s chin and brings it closer to his face, staring into those steel gray eyes he loves. “Then why don’t you have a taste?”

*

Shiro can’t quite believe he managed to convince Keith to wear the outfit already, but boy is he glad for it. The last time Keith was in heat, it had hit him hard, only to be in a constant a foggy haze on the first day, full of an unending desire to be fucked with no room for play until the next day. Shiro is glad that this time it seems to be slow and gradual, that they have the chance to have some extra fun beforehand. His red sweater hangs off Keith, two sizes too big, the hem halfway to his knees. Keith’s face is flushed as he pulls at the sleeves and tugs at a sock that is on the verse of slipping below his knees. Shiro thinks Keith looks absolutely amazing, and his dick twitches in his pants with agreement.

“What do you think?” Keith bites his lower lip, leaning against the doorframe of the walk-in closet.

Shiro gets up from the bed, wrapping his arms around Keith’s slim waist.

“You look amazing,” Shiro says, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend, a soft press of the lips. He pulls away to kiss Keith’s scar along his cheek, then right below his ear.

Keith nuzzles into the kiss, laughing when Shiro licks a long line along his neck. “Taste good?”

Shiro nods, kissing his way back up along the scar. Somehow they find themselves back on the bed, Shiro hovering over Keith where he slots himself between Keith’s spread legs.

“I love you,” Shiro whispers as his fingers continue to trail down Keith’s torso, slipping beneath the oversized sweater. His hands roam up Keith’s stomach, a finger looping around his belly button.

“I love you too,” Keith whispers back, arms wrapping around Shiro’s neck, back arching as Shiro's noses the neckline of the sweater to the side, nuzzling into his neck, lips brushing against Keith’s scent gland.

Keith whines as Shiro sucks at the spot, teeth grazing against the tough muscle. “Bite me,” Keith says breathlessly.

“Not yet,” Shiro whispers back, his hands still exploring beneath Keith’s covered body. He quickly finds Keith’s nipples and pinches them, eliciting a loud cry.

Shiro moves away from Keith’s neck, kissing into his open mouth, tongue delving in deep. He grinds against Keith who wraps a clothed leg around him so Shiro ca move deeper. Shiro fiddles with the neck of the sock, pulling it up higher up Keith’s thigh. His fingers continue to caress up Keith‘s legs to squeeze at his ass.

“Ah— _Shiro_ ,” Keith groans into the kiss, pulling away and tossing his head back with a louder moan as Shiro’s deft fingers find their way to his hole where slick is beginning to form.

He traces a finger against Keith’s rim, teasingly. He sucks a bruise on Keith’s neck and pushes a finger inside.

Keith squeezes at Shiro's back, panting as Shiro quickly works in another finger, then a third.

“ _More_ ,” Keith keens, angling his hips so Shiro’s thick fingers delve in deeper. He ruts against Shiro, the coarse fabric of the sweater between them causing him to gasp with pleasure.

Shiro continues to thrust his fingers into Keith, the slick beginning to drip onto the bed sheets. “Not yet.”

He watches as Keith shuts his eyes and whines, grinding against Shiro’s body. Keith is so much more needy when he’s in heat, Shiro kind of loves it. He spreads Keith’s legs further apart, pulls his fingers out and angles his fingers, pumping them deeper into Keith.

Keith shouts a curse, back arching beautifully.

Shiro kisses him again, hot and messy, biting at Keith’s lower lip. He breaks away from Keith’s warm body, continuing to thrust his fingers into his boyfriend as he tugs his sweats off. He kicks them off to the side and leans back over his boyfriend.

Keith looks at him through his eyelashes, face flushed, hands gripping at the sleeves of the sweater, legs spread wide, thigh high socks slipping off.

“You look so naughty like this,” Shiro says with a breathless laugh as he leans in closer.

Keith huffs, nudging a knee at Shiro’s face. “That is _not_ funny.”

“Uh uh uh,” Shiro makes a sound of disapproval, “That wasn’t very nice.” And quick as a fox, he pulls Keith’s arms above his head, the sweater lifting along with them, exposing Keith’s leaking cock. The way Keith goes breathless at the action makes Shiro purr in delight.

Shiro pushes his weight down into Keith, his own cock lined with Keith’s, “Will you be nice for me?”

Keith snorts at that but gives a nod anyway, “ _Maybe_.”

That’s good enough for Shiro.

Honestly, with Keith laid out like this for him, how could he not indulge his boyfriend? Shiro lets go of Keith’s arms and kisses his way down his chest, sucking at Keith’s hard nipples over the sweater for a moment before heading further down past the coarse hairs, toward his goal.

Shiro licks the beads of cum at the tip of Keith’s cock before opening his mouth wide to takes more of it in. He hollows his cheeks, sucking and humming around Keith as he continues to finger him open with his other hand. Fingers thread through his hair, tugging, scratching, and pulling him to take more in. The noises Keith makes spurs Shiro on, working at him until Keith comes with a loud cry and all he can taste is _Keith Keith Keith_.

“Fuck me Shiro,” Keith manages to say and after a few seconds adds, “ _Please_.”

Shiro pulls off, stroking at Keith’s length twice before sitting up and adjusting his stance. He slowly removes his fingers from Keith’s hole, watching as slick dribbles out. He’s tempted to continue teasing Keith and have a taste, but that can wait. They’ll have plenty of time later with Keith entering his heat.

“You’re so good for me,” Shiro says, taking hold of Keith’s hips to still them as he pushes in, sliding all the way in with ease.

“I should _ahh_ — be saying that to you,” Keith grabs for Shiro's shoulders and pulls in in for a wet kiss.

Shiro thrusts slow and steady, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in, hitting Keith’s prostate each time, only picking up the pace when Keith whines at him to go _faster, give me more._ Keith’s body is hotter than a furnace, burning bright and beautiful below him writhing in pleasure with each thrust. He kisses into Keith’s open mouth, hands roaming beneath the sweater all over his body wanting nothing more than to just take as much of Keith as he can.

Keith wraps his legs around his boyfriend, lifting his hips to meet each of Shiro’s thrusts. He squeezes Shiro like a vice, pulling at Shiro's hair, breathing shallowly into his ear. They’re both panting, sweat beading down their backs as Shiro fucks his boyfriend hard and fast into the mattress. Shiro can feel his knot starting to swell, watching as Keith keens and tosses his head back, turning his neck to the side, Shiro all the room he needs.

He bites down and just as he does, his knot takes, both of them coming at the same time. He lies his weight down on Keith, licking at the bite and kissing it as Keith’s body goes lax with content. As their uneven breaths begin to even out, Shiro pulls away to see Keith looking at him with a tenderlook in his eyes.

“How was that?” He finds himself asking

Keith hums, “It was nice.”

Shiro laughs, kissing Keith’s temple. “I’m glad.”

“We’ll need to wash your sweater,” Keith says, tugging at the collar.

“We can think about that later.”

“Help me take it off.”

Shiro pushes himself onto his elbows to make room for Keith. Surprisingly, the hem of the sweater lies by Keith’s nipples, far from the mess of cum on Keith’s stomach. It’s mostly clean, but definitely going into the laundry later tonight. Keith lifts his back up in the motions to take it off but a a sharp breath escapes him, the his movement causing Shiro’s knot to pull at his rim deliciously. Shiro chuckles and takes over and pulls the sweater off in one fell swoop, throwing it off to the side where the laundry hamper is, missing completely.

Keith sighs happily, closing his eyes. “Thanks.”

Shiro hums, lies his weight back down on Keith who nuzzles into the crook of Shiro’s neck.

“Merry Christmas, baby.” He says softly as he turns them to the side, stroking Keith’s hair gently.

They’ll lie in bed until Shiro’s knot goes down. Keith will probably be ravenous for another one soon after. And maybe they’ll eat more cookies before eating dinner, then have more sex again afterward.

Though the day is far from over with the clock just striking three, Shiro knows, deep down in his heart, that this is the best Christmas he’s ever had.

“Merry Christmas, Takashi.” Keith kisses him softly, closing his eyes to snuggle further into Shiro’s arms.

And with Keith’s warm body in his arms, breathing softly against his neck, he has a feeling that Keith feels exactly the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @[lancemclaen](http://lancemclaen.tumblr.com/) or on twitter [@deeremo](https://twitter.com/deeremo)!


End file.
